Detention Part 4 in the School Daze Series
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Mischief in school with a cross dressing Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. Characters include: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Raven Scott levy . Written By Crystal


**Detention**

Scott glanced at the detention list on his desk. He smirked when he saw Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore on his list. He had seen them before in the halls. He even heard the rumors that circulated about them and Mr. Hardy, and even Mr. Copeland. If there rumors were proven to be true, he had a plan to turn the tables on the twosome.

Scott sat at his desk in a black dress shirt, a couple buttons open at the top, gray dress pants and his hair tied back. It was a little after 3 o'clock, the bell had just rang to signal the end of the day. He expected Jeff and Shannon any minute. Just as he looked back down from the clock the door creaked and Jeff walked in. He was wearing a short little blue and green plaid skirt, and a white shirt. Scott pulled down his wire-rimmed glasses, looking over top of them as Jeff walked to the back of the room. He licked his lips and looked back down at the papers on his desk. A minute later the door creaked again and Shannon walked in wearing a one-piece black vinyl dress. Scott looked up at Shannon, and Shannon winked and turned walking down the isle to sit next to Jeff.

Scott smirked at the wink from Shannon, it gave him the answer to the questionable rumor. He now knew for certain, that these two had seduced Matt and Adam. He resumed grading the papers on his desk with an evil grin spread across his face as he thought over his little plan for those two. They were going to be in for a shock. This time they wouldn't be doing the seducing, Scott would. He knew just by looking at the two of them, that task would be a very simple one.

Shannon and Jeff sat next to each other, they look at Scott and back to each other.

Shannon leaned over and whispered, "Um, Jeffy, I don't know if we can seduce him."

"Aw come on Shanny, Mr. Levy may be one of the meanest teachers here, but he doesn't scare me." replied Jeff in a whisper.

Shannon bit his lip, "But Jeffy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Shanny."

"Jeffy I don't think he'll cave as easily as Mr. Hardy, and Principle Copeland did."

"Exactly Shanny, that's the fun part. The challenge of seducing him, making him hotter with every look, every movement."

Shannon giggled and Scott looked up at the two of them, Shannon spotted him and winked. Jeff saw Scott look up and smirked as he slowly got up walking towards Scott's desk.

"Mr. Levy, I have a question."

"What is it Jeffrey?"

"Well I was wondering what we were going to be doing here in detention."

"This is detention Jeffrey, you don't really have to do anything but sit here and think about what you have done."

Jeff smiled sitting on the desk.

"Think about what we've done. You know Mr. Levy," Jeff starting digging through the drawers in Scott's desk, "Thinking about that is hardly punishment." He leaned in and whispered in Scott's ear, "It's more of a pleasure than a punishment."

Jeff crossed his legs and opened the top drawer spying a pair of handcuffs inside.

"Oooh."

He grabbed the handcuffs out of the drawer and twirled them on his finger. He spun around to look at Shannon.

"Look at these Shanny."

Shannon smirked getting up walking towards the desk.

"Oooh Jeffy those look like fun."

Jeff spun back around to look at Scott.

"Mr. Levy, what could we do with these."

Scott took his glasses off and set them on the desk as I smirk crept across his face.

"You have no idea of the possibilities."

Shannon walked up taking the handcuffs from Jeff's hands.

"Mmmm, you know what would be really fun Jeffy."

He walked over to Jeff putting the handcuffs on Jeff's wrists. Scott watched on, smirking to himself. Little did they know they were playing right into his hands.

Shannon leaned in whispering into Jeff's ear.

"I could handcuff you to anything and do whatever I want."

Scott got up out of his chair, leaning back against the chalkboard. Jeff pulled away from Shannon, smirking as he sat down in Scott's chair. He looked up at Shannon as he closed the other part of the handcuffs around the arm of the chair. Scott chuckled to himself this was going to be a lot easier than he first thought. Shannon climbed into Jeff's lap.

"You know this could be fun but, it wouldn't be as fun as," He paused getting up, "Playing with you Scott."

He walked up to Scott running his hand up Scott's leg.

"Do you want to play with me Scotty?"

Scott smirked running his hand through Shannon's hair .

"I'd love to play with you."

Suddenly he yanked Shannon's hair nearly pulling it from the roots as he snarled.

"But you need to realize who is in control here. This is my classroom."

He yanked Shannon to stare into his eyes with an icy glare.

"I am in control."

Shannon shuddered as Jeff struggled with the handcuffs. While still grasping Shannon's hair he walked over to Jeff.

"In case you didn't hear me Jeffrey. I am in control, there is no use struggling."

He pushed Shannon up against the chalkboard as he stared at Jeff.

"I've heard the rumors about the two of you. How you seduced Matt, and even Adam with your little game. Well, that is not going to happen this time boys. I am in control of this game. There is nothing either of you can do about it."

He then looked back to Shannon. Shannon shivered at the feel of Scott's breath on the back of his neck. Scott brushed Shannon's hair aside and whispered against his neck.

"This time we are playing by my rules. My classroom is my personal playground. The two of you have just become my personal playmates. I can do whatever I wish to you. When I say to do something you do it. My rules will be obeyed or you will face the consequences."

He pulled Shannon from the chalkboard and shoved him over to the desk. He bent Shannon over his desk and pressed against him.

"So, you little bitch, you think you can seduce anyone. That you and your rainbow-haired friends over here are the masters of this game. Think again."

He slipped his hands under Shannon's skirt as he raked his nails over Shannon's ass and Shannon whimpered.

"Ooh, does this little angel bitch want something?" Shannon bit his lip and looked back at Scott who just glared at his with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want bitch?"

Shannon said nothing, but pushed back against Scott. Scott growled in the back of his throat.

"Say it bitch. Tell me what you want. You beg enough you might get it."

Scott's hand slid around to massage Shannon through his thong and Shannon moaned.

"Please Scott. . .Mmmmm. . .take me. . .make me your playmate Scott. . .please, fuck me. . .please."

"Mmmm good boy. . .now slid that pretty little skirt up and pull your thong down."

Jeff sat in the chair amazed that Shannon had given in so easily. He was a master of this game, and Scott had made him putty in his hands. Scott turned to face Jeff as he slid his pants and boxers off, smirking when He saw Jeff's eyes on him.

"See something you like Jeffrey?"

Jeff returned the smirk, with an air of cockiness. Scott turned back to Shannon pressing against him once more, and Shannon moaned pushing back against him.

"Please Scott please."

"Patience, my precious angel bitch, first we must drive your accomplice here insane with lust." Scott replied kicking Shannon's legs further apart, then falling to his knees behind Shannon, licking up the back of Shannon's thigh. Jeff shuddered watching Scott's tongue stud trace up Shannon's thigh. Scott's tongue moved further north till he was teasing Shannon's hole with it. Shannon gasped pushing back against him.

"More. . .Mmmmm. . . .please."

He quickly thrust his tongue into Shannon. Shannon moaned loudly clawing at the desk. Scott looked over at Jeff as he thrust his tongue in and out. Jeff bit his lip getting harder by the minute watching Scott. He pulled out of Shannon, and Shannon whimpered. He slid his hands up Shannon's hips as he got up. He grasped Shannon's hips as he quickly thrust into him.

"Fuccckk Scott. . .so big." Shannon moaned.

He thrust into Shannon hard and fast, looking over at Jeff.

"Mmmmm How do you like watching my fuck your little play thing Jeffrey? Watching him beg for me? Calling out my name? Mmmmm You being powerless, you're the helpless one now. How do you like being caught in your own game Jeffrey?"

Jeff whimpered watching then two of them right in front of his face. Scott reached down yanking Shannon up by the hair.

"You like this bitch, getting fucked over my desk while Jeffrey watches. You want more bitch? You want to cum?"

"Mmmm god Scott please. . .Mmmmm need to cum. . .fuck. . .get me off please."

Scott pushed his head back down onto the desk as he reached around and stroked Shannon roughly.

"Cum for me you little bitch."

Shannon shuddered and came hard with a scream all over the side of Scott's desk. Scott growled as he felt Shannon tighten around him, and came filling Shannon's ass. Shannon clung to the desk panting as Scott slipped out of him. He stared at Jeff as he licked his hand clean of Shannon's cum, moaning in the back of his throat at the taste of Shannon. Then he slowly walked over to Jeff kneeling besides the chair. He ran a hand up Jeff's leg as he spoke.

"You enjoyed that didn't you."

He slid his hand up further slipping it under Jeff's skirt. He massaged Jeff through his thong as he leaned in and whispered.

"Mmmm you know Jeffrey, Shannon is not who I really want, he's too easy. I want to break the master. Mmmmm I know you like challenges Jeffrey, but so do I. Do you think I can have you begging for me like I did Shannon?"

A smirked crept across Jeff's face as he replied, "Oooh Scott, do your worst. I can take it. Mmmm God I can take it all."

Scott raised his eyebrow and got up turning to Shannon. Shannon looked up at him, but quickly looked back down. Scott smiled evilly, he knew he had Shannon in his control. He walked over to Shannon sliding his hand up Shannon's back.

"You will do whatever I ask of you, won't you pretty angel."

"Yes Scott." Shannon replied not looking up.

"Very good, I see you have learned already. Now we must teach dear Jeffrey a few lessons. Come Shannon."

He walked them both over to Jeff.

"On your knees Shannon."

Scott smiled when Shannon fell to his knees immediately, completely submit to Scott's every wish.

"Now Shannon, we need to torture dear Jeffrey. Slid his thong down, and suck him slowly."

Jeff bit his lip looking from Scott down to Shannon. He watched as Shannon slid his skirt up and gently pulled down Jeff's thong. Shannon slowly took Jeff into his mouth, softly sucking and swirling his tongue as he moved on Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned at the heat of Shannon's mouth on him, his hips arching in the chair begging for more.

"Hold his hips down Shannon." said Scott as he watched.

Shannon moved his hands up to Jeff's hips holding them firmly in place as he kept his pace. Jeff finally broke his silence moaning Shannon's name.

"Oh god Shannon, please, faster."

"God ahead Shannon give him what he wants."

Shannon moved faster on Jeff's cock, humming around him.

"Mmmm fuck so good, so close."

"Feels good doesn't it Jeffrey. Shannon sweet little mouth bringing you so close. You want to cum Jeffrey?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"God, please Scott."

Scott smirked, "Stop Shannon."

Shannon stopped pulling off Jeff immediately, and Jeff whimpered. Scott chuckled at Jeff's whimper of defeat.

"Get up Shannon, and un-cuff him."

Shannon got up and Scott gave him the keys to the handcuffs. Shannon took them and unlocked Jeff from the handcuffs.

"Good Shannon. Now, push him to the floor."

Shannon complied pushing Jeff to the floor.

"Now be a good little bitch like Shannon is and crawl to me."

Jeff dropped his head in defeat and crawled over to Scott's feet. Scott smiled when he reached his feet and patted him on the head.

"Good boy Jeffrey."

Scott looked over at Shannon.

"Sit in my chair, and watch us Shannon. That will be your reward for being a perfect little bitch for me."

Shannon sat down.

"But one rule Shannon. Do no touch yourself, no matter how hard you get watching us."

Shannon bit his lip nodding his head, "Yes Scott."

He looked back down to Jeff.

"Get up Jeffrey."

Jeff slowly got to his feet standing face to face with Scott. Scott slid a finger across Jeff's cheek and Jeff shivered.

"Ok Jeffrey, I want you to go over to the chalkboard and press yourself against it. Then I want you to lift your skirt over that perfect little ass of yours and slid your thong down."

Jeff lowered his head in submission as he walked over to the chalkboard and lifted his skirt up, sliding his tong down and stepping out of it.

"Tell me what you want Jeffrey. I want you to beg for my cock. Beg for me like the worthless bitch you are."

Jeff shuddered, "Please Scott, I need you cock in me, I need it bad Scott, please, fuck me, please."

"Now show me you want it Jeffrey. Spread you legs wide, and stick that beautiful ass out for me."

Jeff bit his lip spreading his legs wide, and pushing his ass out wiggling it for Scott. Scott growled as he walked up behind Jeff. He slid his hands up Jeff's sides, and bit down into his neck as he thrust up into him.

"Aaahh fuck Scott." Jeff cried out.

Scott growled against Jeff's neck as he thrust into him over and over, each thrust harder, and closer to Jeff's spot. Shannon sat in the chair moaning at the sight, biting his lip hard. Scott glanced over at Shannon, and smirked.

"Mmmm Shannon, stroke yourself for me. I want to watch you get yourself off as I fuck Jeffrey."

Shannon moaned loudly as he pulled up his skirt and slid his hand down his achingly hard cock. Scott moved faster into Jeff each thrust hitting Jeff's spot. Jeff was moaning and whimpering against the chalkboard.

"What is it Jeffrey?" Inquired Scott his eyes still on Shannon's hand on his cock.

"God please. . .stroke me Scott. . .please. . .get me off."

"Mmmm Yesss Jeffrey."

Scott reached around and started to stroke Jeff roughly in time with his hard thrusts.

"Mmmmm shit. . .Scott. . .Ohhh gonna. . .FUCK!" Jeff came hard with a scream clenching around Scott. Scott growled at Jeff's neck as he came deep inside him. The growl threw Shannon over the edge and he came all over his own hand. Scott slid out of Jeffrey and leaned back against his desk as Jeff turned and slid down the wall. All three of them slowly recovering. After about a minute Scott spoke up as he looked at the clock.

"Detention is over boys you may go." Scott said with a smile on his face.

Jeff and Shannon slowly made their way to their feet, slipping their clothes back on. They walked to get their bags and Scott spoke again as they walked towards the door.

"I trust you boys have learned your lesson." He smirked.

"I'm sure I won't be seeing you back here again. Unless you come back on your own." said Scott as they walked out the door.


End file.
